yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome Usapyon
Welcome Usapyon & Holly is the 1st episode of Yo-Kai Adventures Season 3 Transcript "scroll unravels showing the name of the 1st part of the episode" moving van is seen across the street Nick: Hey, someone's moving in. Whisper: Should we stop by & say hi? Nick: Nah, I can't be late for school. Jibanyan: You were late yesterday nyan. Nick: Shut it. and the others head off to school; a foot comes out a car {Theme Song} Girl: I'll be back later! Voice: Ok, honey! {Cut to an Anime Store} Merchant: How may I help u? Girl: I'm lookin' for the new Sailor Cuties comic. inspirits the merchant Merchant: Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry, they're all sold out. Girl: That's fine. girl starts walking off & notices a watch Holly: Space watch? Can help communicate w/ aliens! girl rushes back over to the merchant, watch in hand Girl: I'd like to buy this watch. Merchant: I'm sorry but I've never seen this before. unknown Yo-Kai inspirits the merchant Merchant: I mean, u can have it for free. Girl: Really? Merchant: Certainly. girl rushes out the store & heads home {Thomas Family Household; Bedroom} Girl: How does this thing work? girl presses the button on the side, bringing a yo-kai into the light Usapyon: Greetings. Girl: An alien!!! Awesome! Usapyon: No, no, I'm a yo-kai. Girl: Yo-kai? Usapyon: Indeed. Girl: Yo-Kai don't exist. Usapyon: And aliens do? Girl: 'Course! Usapyon: I'll prove it. "hands medal" Girl: What's this? Usapyon: A 'Merican medal, u can use it to summon 'Merican yo-kai. Girl: Sure. Usapyon: Go on, try it. "exits" girl inserts the medal and summons Usapyon Usapyon: See, told ya. Girl: Interesting. Voice: Holly, don't forget, today is your 1st day of school. Holly: Oh yeah. {Springdale High} Jackson: Hey, Holly! Holly: Hey, Jackson. Jackson: I've never seen a watch like that. Holly: It's a yo-kai watch! Jackson: Huh? Holly: I mean, it's a special watch. Jackson: Oh, cool. Uh oh, here comes Charity. Charity: He-e-e-e-y, Holly. Holly: "rolls eyes" Hey, Charity. Jasmine: Holly, what a nice watch. Sarah: Yeah, for a poor person, Charity has a better watch. Jasmine: Charity-Senpai is better than everyone. Sarah: Can't lie about that. Holly: Is that all u wanted to say? Jasmine: Pretty much. Jackson: C'mon Holly, let's get to class. grabs Holly's hand & they head into the school building {English Class} Nick: Mornin'! Holly: Um, hi. Nick: What's your name? Holly: Holly Anne Thomas. Nick: You new? Holly: Yeah. Mat: Cool, if you need any friends, I'm around. Holly: Thanks, but I got Jackson. Nick: Suit yourself. "sits down" teacher entered the room, having the students quiet down Teacher: Sorry I'm late, we have a new student in our class. Please, introduce yourself. Holly: My name's Holly Anne Thomas. Students: Hi, Holly!! Usapyon: New school, new student, I'm learning lots about u. Holly: Well, now u can tell me more about u. Usapyon: Gladly, like what? Holly: How'd u die? Usapyon: Huh? Holly: A lot of yo-kai are born by death, so how'd u die. Usapyon: Well, I used to be an otter, bullied by the other rabbits for being different from them. One day, I was selected by NASA for the 1st animal into space. But when they tried to test me with a rocket engine, I panicked and got electrocuted by the circuit board and the rocket exploded. In my death, Usapyon was born. Holly: Oh my, that's so sad. I'm glad to be your friend! Usapyon: Thank u. Holly: No, thank u for giving me the yo-kai watch. Usapyon: No problem. Holly: We're gonna have so many great adventures befriending many new yo-kai friends. Usapyon: Indeed. "Screen closes on Holly smiling, then closes" {End} Characters *Holly Anne Thomas *Jackson Stonewood *Charity Starr *Jasmine *Sarah *Usapyon *Nicholas Adams *Betty Bernstein *Emily Archer *Liam Enma *Max Forester *Whisper *Jibanyan Episode Recap Nick: It's time for a recap! Whisper: So Nick, who's your friends in this recap? Nick: Um... Usapyon: Greetings, I'm Usapyon. {Cut to Holly's room} Usapyon: I am a 'Merican yo-kai from the Shady Tribe. Holly: Who are u talking to, Usapyon? Usapyon: Everyone out there. Holly: Watch Up, I'm Holly Anne Thomas! Usapyon: They know, they've seen the episode. Holly: Huh? Usapyon: Gotta go! {End} Category:Yo-Kai Adventures Category:Episodes